Mr. Peabody
Mr. Peabody & Sherman 2: The Scottish Jewel is a Direct-to-Video computer animated comedy adventure film coming in 2017. Is the sequel to the 2014 film Mr. Peabody and Sherman. It is made by DreamWorks animation and distributed by Universal Pictures The cast reprice their roles and new voice actors will arrive. Ty Burrell returns as Mr. Peabody, the genius dog and Max Charles as Sherman, the mischievous but kind hearted boy. Beautiful young actress, Arial winter returns for her role as Penny Peterson. New voice actors like Jack Black, Will Smith, Jackie Chan, Tom Hanks, Tara strong, and Jonathan Freeman (Who voiced Jaffar in Aladdin), voices the evil and cruel emperor/King Vorduk. The film will be composed by John Powell and it will feature twelve songs by Rebecca Shoichet, and other talented film singers. Fan Fictions that inspired the Movie # A Young Love Story written by Chessmen # A stepmother written by Kitty saber45 # You And Me Together written by bull poli # The Fan written by simsperson56 Sypnosis When Sherman, Peabody, and Penny discover about a special gift, they must travel to Tokyo in Japan in order to find it before the evil King Vorduk stops them. But along the way, Mr. Peabody, his son, and Penny will meet old and new friends to help them find the Scottish Jewel as soon as possible. Returning Locations * New York City * Florence, Italy * Ancient Greece * Ancient Egypt New Locations * Tokyo, Japan Cast Main Characters Max Charles as Sherman - The main protagonist (a mischievous, troublemaking, but also sweet and kind hearted boy.) Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody - The secondary protagonist (A genius dog, who is an inventor, scientist, Olympic medalist, world explorer etc. But most importantly, Sherman loving father.) Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson - The Tritagonist (Sherman's semi-girlfriend) Stephen Colbert as Paul Peterson - The secondary Tritagonist (Penny's father and a hard working social business man) Leslie Mann as Patty Peterson - Another Tritagonist (a nice blonde woman who is penny's mother and Paul's wife) Stanley Tucci as Leonardo Da Vinci - the minor Tritagonist and crazy inventor friend of Mr. peabody. The Villains Jonathan Freeman as Vorduk - The main antagonist (a cruel, evil, mean, mythical, and powerful King/later tyrannosaurus with a scar on both eyes who tries to Kill Sherman and Mr. Peabody) Jack Black as Karawan - The secondary antagonist (Zernebog's greedy little sidekick and former minion.) Allison Janney as Ms. Grunion - The tertiary antagonist who wants revenge on Mr. Peabody. Trevor Morgan as Vorduk's Henchmen - A bunch of grumpy woodcarvers, sword fighters, and archers who work for Vorduk and are commanded for anything. In the climax, they get eaten Emily Rexy. Other Characters Will Smith as Papa T-Rex - A big tyrannosaurus who likes Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny (Based on Tyrannosaurus Rex and Buck from the Jurassic Park films.) Jolie Vanier as Emily Rexy - A female tyrannosaurus and the daughter of Papa T-Rex. Jackie Chan as Fred Stegie - A male 10 year old stegosaurus who is a little like Sherman and Emily's Crush Full Script (Coming Soon). Trivia * This is the first sequel to ever have songs. The first one to be You Might Think (a song from Disney • P.I.X.A.R: Cars 2 and the last one to be Way Back When (a song also heard in the orignal 2014 film). * This is the first Mr. Peabody & Sherman movie to be based on four classic fan-fictions. * The film will also be inspired by Cars 2. * This film has songs and elements used with Disney's permission. * President Barrack Obama will make a cameo apereance in the film's prologue. Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Movies Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Sequels Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Films